A Tale of Two Brothers
by SpaceStationJukebox
Summary: What would have happened if Izuku was raised by Hisashi instead of Inko? What if Hisashi was All for One? What if Tomura and Izuku were brothers? Read to find out.


Inko and Hisashi had gotten a divorce.

Don't get them wrong, they loved each other immensely and it tore them up inside to split apart like this. But the universe seemed to like to play with their relationship, their schedules never seemed to align. Hisashi worked days while Inko started work the moment he got home and vice versa, this they could handle. The last straw was when Hisashi told Inko that he was offered a job in America and he had accepted, by this point the strain was too much for the both of them. With tears, they signed the divorce papers and bid their farewells.

Inko was pregnant with their son, Hisashi knew about this of course. She was at eight months and the baby bump was very visible. But then eight months turned to nine and nine turned into a baby in her arms named Izuku. She didn't know what she was expecting while she stayed at the hospital, maybe a facetime call or something. It wasn't like he could have flown in just for a short period when they weren't even together anymore, but she expected something more than a congratulatory text.

Izuku was a blessing Inko had decided. He rarely put up a fuss and smiled all the time, basically he was the dream baby all mothers wished they had. Periodically she would send Hisashi a picture or video of their son, he had told her the Izuku looked more like Inko than him. Inko didn't see it. Other than the eyes and the green hair Izuku looked identical to his father. From the curly hair to the freckles that dotted his cheeks, that's from Hisashi.

It was hard for Inko to work and be a single mother to a toddler, the only way for her not to work herself to death was to send him to daycare. Izuku was three when he first went to daycare, Inko knew he wasn't a shy boy but she couldn't help but worry for her All Might obsessed child. Children could be rude and she knew it, Inko fumbled through her workday making rookie mistakes. But hey she was nervous for her son, the other moms at her job seemed to understand and gave her a pass.

When Inko saw the kid her son was hanging out with she didn't know what to think. On one hand, she was glad her son had made his first friend. But on the other hand, her son just _had_ to make friends with the least well-behaved kid in the daycare. This kid was unmannerly, to say the least. Or maybe she just walked in at the wrong time, because the scene in front of her was Izuku tripping and falling onto the ground while a blond spikey haired kid laughed at him. And while this was most certainly not the worst case scenario she had imagined it definitely wasn't a pleasant sight to see. Izuku stood up laughing along with the boy and smiled widely when he saw his mom, he ran over to her and hugged her as tight as he could.

The daycare door slammed open and a couple walked in. The door slam made Izuku and Inko look in the couple's direction, Inko could immediately tell which child they were here for. These two were here for the blond boy and if Izuku would be hanging out with this kid you best know that Inko's going to get to know the parents.

"Oi brat it's time to go." The mother spoke while the father stood sheepishly behind her

"Coming mom." The blond child answered and ran up to his mother

They started to walked out the door when Inko made her move "Oh uh excuse me." she smiled

The family turned around and waited for her to say more "My name is Midoriya Inko and this is my son Izuku. Your son was playing with him so I thought I might as well introduce myself and say hello."

"Oh hello! I'm Bakugo Mitsuki and this is my husband Masaru. This little brat down here" Mitsuki placed her hand on her sons head "Is Katsuki."

Izuku smiled wide "I'm going to call you Kacchan!" he ended with a giggle

"Oi, you better not or I'll pummel you!" Katsuki all but yelled

Inko and Mitsuki became good friends after that day, Izuku became friends with Katsuki and was adamant about calling him Kacchan. Yet every day he came home with some sort of injury and Inko was beyond worried. Her son would just wave it off and say it was an accident but she could see through his lies like freshly cleaned glass. And then Katsuki turned four and his quirk came soon after. Next Izuku turned four and his quirk never came, they waited until he turned five and it never came. Every day their hope drained so Inko took her son to the doctor, let's just say that the car ride was full of tears.

Quirkless. Her son was quirkless. Her son was _suffering_ and there was_ nothing _she could do about it. Eventually, she cracked when he asked her if he could still be a hero while his favorite All Might video played in the background. All she could tell him was she was sorry, she knew that wasn't the right thing to say.

When Izuku was five and a half Hisashi moved back to town, Inko knew about it. They would meet time and time again reminiscing about their pasts, and then he dropped a bombshell. Hisashi had adopted a kid. That's why he came back, for his adopted son. Inko's blood boiled, they stopped meeting after that.

Izuku was six when Inko's job offered her an opportunity in America. The deal was too good to pass up and she accepted happily. The plan was to take Izuku with her but she_ couldn't _do that to him. She couldn't force him away from what he's familiar with and learn a new language on top of that. So she did the logical thing in her mind, Inko signed over her parental rights to Hisashi. Even though he angered her she still trusted him enough to raise his son, plus Izuku would get a brother. It was just enough for her to ease her mind and get on that plane to America, following her husband's footsteps.

Hisashi had a lot of secrets.

Hisashi had a lot of _**big **_secrets.

Like the fact that his name wasn't even Hisashi or he wasn't really twenty-eight. But give him some credit, it's not easy to get people to fall in love with you if they know that you're a criminal mastermind who's over a hundred years old. But if there was one thing that was the absolute truth about him, it's that he loved his family. That's why he lied about the job in America, so they could be safe from the dangers he could bring. And while he hated All Might with all his being, he could help but coo at the pictures Inko would send him of Izuku wearing an All Might onesie.

As you might have guessed at this point, Hisashi was All for One. Of course, Inko didn't know about this. Inko _couldn't_ know about this. If she did she would hate him and he would cause danger to her. It was this lose-lose situation that made Hisashi hesitant to get in a relationship with her in the first place. And it's why he moved away from his family, but he never did move to America. No, he moved a couple of blocks away where he could keep an eye on them and not be found.

All for One had watched his son grow and had listened to (he bugged the house). But it was all for the sake of love, not anything creepy of course. Eventually, he _had_ to see her again, he had to see his love. So he "moved" back to Japan and he and Inko would frequent restaurants for lunch. Inko told him of his sons quirkless diagnosis but he didn't care, no he could just give Izuku a quirk.

That's when he met _him._ A nine-year-old boy living in an alleyway, All for One had been looking for a successor for a while now and he couldn't make his own son live through that. So, Hisashi adopted Shigaraki Tomura. In all honesty, he expected Inko to be proud of him. So when he proudly told her of his new son he expected a pat on the back because hey he had technically done the right thing. Instead, he got a fuming Inko walking right out of the restaurant muttering about how he couldn't bother to see his own son once and awhile. Which in his opinion was hurtful but fair because while he knew of the house bugging (he did it himself and was proud about it :D) she didn't, so she full heartily thought he didn't care.

Which is why Hisashi was confused and shocked when Inko had signed over her parental rights to him. All for One didn't know what to think when he heard she was moving to America, like hey didn't I just do that and you got mad at me. This was another reason All for One was hesitant to be in a relationship because in all his years he still didn't understand the double standards of women. But none the less he invited Izuku into his new home, which admittedly was more of a bar than a house but it's the best he could do last minute and it made a pretty nice HQ.

One thing Hishashi knew about his son was that Izuku was obsessed with pro-heroes, namely one hero in particular. All Might. His own son was obsessed with his mortal enemy and quite frankly it was a little disturbing. Like the only clothes and decorations Izuku had was All Might themed, Inko what the _fuck_.That's gotta end and soon or else Tomura is gonna destroy them for Hisashi.

But Izuku's just a young boy, he'll let him be one for a little bit longer before he introduces him to the real world.


End file.
